Prvotina
by SallyPejr
Summary: (VampireLock) Sherlock je upír, John ne. Upíři a lidi by si spolu neměli začínat. Povídka slíbená sestře a jejím spolubydlícím ;)
1. Chapter 1

„Jak je ti, bratře?" zeptá se Mycroft bez opravdového zájmu v hlase.

„Jak bylo tobě, když se u tebe poprvé objevila žízeň?" zeptá se Sherlock nespokojeně. „Byl bych rád, kdyby celá tahle šaráda už byla za mnou. Je to otravné."

„Vydrž ještě pár dní, než bude žízeň nejsilnější. Pak dostaneš nějakou prvotinu a vše bude zase v pořádku."

„Jistě. Budu závislý na pytlíkové stravě." ušklíbne se Sherlock pohrdavě. „Kvůli zabití jednoho člověka se snad nemusí sjíždět celé příbuzenstvo."

„Njesou tady kvůli zabití člověka, ale kvůli tobě. Stáváš se dospělým upírem, plnoprávným členem rodiny." vysvětluje Mycroft trpělivě.

„Jistě je o co stát." nakrčí Sherlock nos.

„Nepohrdej svou rodinou, Sherlocku. Rodina je to jediné, co máš." zamračí se Mycroft.

„Čím víc je to pravda, tím je to smutnější." odfrkne si Sherlock skoro pohrdavě.

„Je to pravda, Sherlocku. Věř mi." řekne Mycroft vážně, než odejde a nechá svého nespokojeného bratra samotného.

Sherlock se zahledí do zdi s rukama sepnutýma pod bradou jako při modlitbě. Už aby bylo po všem. Co poznal, že má žízeň, nevychází z domu, aby náhodou někoho nenapadl. Aby nenapadl Johna. Ale až bude po téhle idiotské oslavě, bude moct zase bezpečně mezi lidi. Bude zase moct navštívit Johna. Bože, jak mu ten doktor chybí. Není to ani týden, ale jemu to přijde jako věčnost. A to ještě zdaleka není čekání konec.

- - o - -

John od začátku věděl, že za své pletky se Sherlockem ho čekají obrovské problémy. On, obyčejný člověk a spí s potomkem jednoho z nejvýznamnějších upířích rodů v zemi. (Nejspíš by ho zabili, i kdyby byl Sherlock bezdomovec, ale jeho původ to jen zhoršuje.) Ovšem že ve svém bytě najde Mycrofta Holmese, to by Johna nenapadalo ani ve snu.

„Pane Watsone, jsme rád, že jste konečně dorazil domů." pousměje se Mycroft, ale John by byl mnohem raději, kdyby to neudělal. Ten úsměv v sobě skrýval až příliš výhružek a nebezpečí.

„Co tady děláte?" zeptá se John tiše a sedne si do křesla naproti Holmesovi.

„Jakožto lékař a vzdělaný člověk jistě víte spoustu o zvycích a tradicích upírů. Nehledě na to, že s jedním z nich udržujete intimní poměr, musel jste se během své lékařské praxe setkat již se spoustou upírů, že?" povídá Mycroft Holmes klidně.

John si myslel, že nemůže být vystrašenější, než po onom úsměvu. Myslel špatně.

„To je pravda." řekne John tiše. Netuší, jestli tím potvrzuje odbornou znalost nebo vztah se Sherlockem.

„Slyšel jste už někdy o prvotinách?" zeptá se Mycroft na rovinu.

„Prvotina je první člověk, kterého upír zabije." vysvětlí John krátce.

„Správně." přikývne Mycroft na souhlas.

„V dnešní době, kdy je krev dostupná ve formě transfuzí, už není třeba, aby se upíři plížili po nocích a přepadávali lidi. S jedinou výjimkou a tou je prvotina." povídá Holmes s pohledem upřeným do Johnových očí. „Prvotina není jen první a v dnešní době i poslední člověk, kterého upír zabije. Je to i jeho první ochutnání krve. U upírů o dospělosti nerozhoduje věk, ale objevení se žízně po krvi." Mycroft Holmes se odmlčí a chvíli sleduje bledého muže před sebou, jako by zkoumal, jestli už pochopil, kam tento rozhovor směřuje.

„Viděl jste už žíznivého upíra?" zeptá se Holmes tiše.

„Ano." přikývne John na souhlas. „Nebyl to pěkný pohled."

„To je pravda. Upír bez krve se mění na zrůdu. Na nebezpečnou zrůdu. Žízeň postupně roste, a když není ukojena, stráví upíra."

John pevněji sevře rty a přikývne na souhlas. Jednou už to zažil v nemocnici a rozhodně to nechce zažít znovu. A nejspíš ani nebude muset. Nikdy.

„Řekněte-" začne John tiše a oplatí Holmesovi upřený pohled. „Vybrali byste mě za prvotinu, kdyby nebylo onoho intimního poměru, jak jste to nazval?"

„Co myslíte, pane Watsone?" pousměje se Mycroft.

„Že byste ani nevěděli, že existuju." povzdechne si John s jistotou.

- - o - -

Místnost, kam ho Mycroft Holmes a jeho poskoci zavřeli, vypadá skoro jako vojenská ubikace. Úzká postel, malé zamřížované okno, holé stěny až na dvoje dveře – jedny vedou na chodbu, druhé do koupelny, kde je jen sprcha a záchod. John na prohlídku svého apartmánu opravdu nepotřebuje moc času.

Doktor si lehne na postel, založí si ruce za hlavou a zahledí se do stropu.

Je až zarážející, jak klidný si připadá. Jako by se tohle všechno dělo někomu jinému. Má jít na smrt. Za to, že si začal se Sherlockem, ho teď nějaký upír zabije a vysaje do sucha. Měl by se bránit, řvát o pomoc, snažit se zachránit si život. Místo toho se nechal odvést jako ovce na porážku. Neřekl jediné slovo protestu nebo obrany.

Nač plýtvat dechem a energií? Upíři a Holmesové obzvláště ovládají celou zemi, i když to dělají velice nenápadným způsobem. A prvotiny mají vlastně schválené. Vláda jim povolí zabít jednoho člověka na jednoho upíra a zajistí si tím bezpečnost pro zbytek obyvatelstva.

John zavře oči a pevněji sevře rty. Už je to skoro týden, co viděl Sherlocka naposledy. Zajímalo by ho, kde je. Co dělá. Jestli ví, že bude z Johna prvotina. Jestli už ho potrestali za to, že si začal s člověkem.

Kdyby ho tenkrát vyhodil z bytu, nic by se jim teď nestalo. Ale neudělal to. A neudělal by to nejspíš, ani kdyby věděl to, co ví teď. Sherlock Holmes je snad to nejlepší, co ho kdy potkalo. Nikdy by se ho nevzdal.


	2. Chapter 2

Léčba upírů není náročná. Většinou vyžaduje jen transfuze a ošetření popálenin. Léčení poloupírů je horší. Nemají ani zdaleka takové regenerační schopnosti jako upíři a většina léků na ně nezabírá. Úplně nejhorší bývá léčení „nezletilých" upírů, tedy těch, co ještě nepijí lidskou krev. Na ně nefunguje skoro nic. Naštěstí pro zdravotnický personál se jich na pohotovosti nevyskytuje mnoho.

John Watson je lékařem jen pár let, ale je specialistou právě na tyto pacienty. Samozřekmě, že ošetřije i obyčejné lidi, ale všichni upíři na pohotovosti patří jemu. I takoví, co se nechtějí dát ošetřit.

„Pane doktore, máte tady dalšího." ozve se od dveří sestřička a vyruší tak Johna z poslechu dýchání malého chlapce. „Spěchá to. Doktor Anderson to tady dodělá."

„Už jdu." přikývne John. Prohodí s rodiči chlapce několik slov, aby je uklidnil a jde do své obvyklé ordinace. Sestra ho ještě krátce informuje, že pacient není moc ochotný spolupracovat, a že neuvedl žádné údaje o své osobě, než John vejde do zatemněné ordinace.

„Dobrý den." pozdraví john anštvaně se tvářícího pacienta.

Vysoký, mladý a až nepřirozeně hubeny muž s výraznými lícními kostmi a neuvěřitelně bledýma očima, oblečený do tmavých nažehlených kalhot a saka a fialové košile. Muž stojí opřený o zeď mezi zabedněnými okny a k levé ruce si tiskne narychlo uvázaný a krví nasáklý obvaz.

„Jsem doktor Watson." představí se Johna hned přejde k věci. „Jak je to dlouho, co se to stalo?" zeptá se klidně.

„Asi půl hodiny." řekne pacient. Jeho hluboký hlas a postoj jasně naznačují, že má Johna za idiota a toto za vrcholně otravnou a nepříjemnou situaci.

„Tak to bude stačit jedna transfuze. Ukažte mi tu ruku." řekne John klidně, ale muž se ani nehne.

„Žádná transfuze nepomůže." řekne pacient chladně a podívá se stranou, jako by mu situace přišla trošku trapná.

„Nejste plnoletý?" zvedne John udiveně obočí, ale pak jen pokrčí rameny. „Nevadí. Léčba bude trochu komplikovanější, ale půjde to. Hodně by nám usnadnilo práci, kdybyste před tím setře řekl svoje jméno a tak podobně. Ukažte mi tu ruku, ať si ji konečně prohlédnu." povídá John se sebejistotou zkušeného lékaře. Nečeká na pacientův souhlas a chytne ho za poraněnou ruku. Bez ohledu na upírův výraz mu sundá obvaz a podívá se na ránu.

„Není to tak vážné, jak to vypadá, ale bude se to léčit trochu dýl, než jste zvyklý." povídá John klidně a zase ránu zakryje.

Upír se udiveně kouká na svou ruku, načež přejede pohledem na doktora, který si sundává gumové rukavice.

„Vezmu vás na mylý sál, kde vám to sešiju." povídá John. „Bude se jednat jen o lokální umrtvení, není se čeho bát. Po dosažení dospělosti se vám jizva sama vstřebá. Do té doby bude viditelná, ale udělám ji co nejmenší to půjde. Tu ruku pak budete muset šetřit a budete chodit na kontroly. Hádám, že sem, když se to zranění snažíte ututlat."

„Proč myslíte, že se to snažím ututlat?" zamračí se upír.

„Nechcete nám o sobě dát žádné informace. A vyše boty stojí tolik, co já si vydělám za měsíc a stejně jste nešel k rodinnému lékaři." pousměje se John. „Pojďte, ať to zašijeme dřív, než vykrvácíte." dodá a kývne hlavou ke dveřím.

- - o - -

Sherlock trochu zvědavě, trochu udiveně sleduje práci doktora Watsona na jeho ruce. Na venek by ale nikdo neřekl, že je něco jiného než znuděný.

Sherlock vždycky nesnášel, když se ho někdo dotýkal, jedno jestli se jednalo o člena rodiny, cizího upíra nebo člověka. Vždycky to bylo nepříjemné. Ale u tohodle muže je tomu jinak. Když ho doktor Watson ošetřuje, jeho dotek mu nevadí, právě naopak je mu příjemný.

Sherlock přeletí pohledem z rány, kterou mu doktor zašívá, na samotného doktora. Není moc vysoký a to i bez srovnání se Sherlockem. Blond vlasy, modré oči tak tmavé, že si člověk v první chvíli není jistý, jestli jsou doopravdy modré. Tváří se sebejistě, jako někdo, kdo ví přesně, co dělá. Není moc lidí, kteří se v přítomnosti upíra tváří jistě. A ještě míň je těch, kteří se tak tváří v přítomnosti Sherlocka. Doktor se očividně rád a často usmívá. I přes košili a plášť jde poznat, že je doktor docela svalnatý. Žádný kulturista, ale je jasné, že sportuje.

Sherlock nakloní hlavu lehce nastranu, zatímco pozoruje Watsonovu hruď. Bez košile musí vypadat skvěle.

„Hotovo." řekne doktor, když uváže poslední uzel, čímž vytrhne Sherlocka z myšlenek, které vzaly poněkud nečekaný směr.

Doktor Watson odloží šití a vezme mokrý tampon, kterým smyje krev okolo rány i na ruce. Netrvá to dlouho, než je ruka opět čistá. Pak už jen stačí sešitou ránu přestříkat dezinfekcí a přelepit krytím. Doktor se postaví a odsune stolek s použitými nástroji stranou.

„Ruka bude ještě chvíli umrtvená, pak začne trochu bolet." povídá doktor a vyhodí použité rukavice. „Máte doma něco od bolesti?"

„Samozřejmě." řekne Sherlock tiše s pohledem upřeným na bílý obdelník nalepený přes ránu. Ne, že by ho tak zajímala zraněná ruka, spíš se snaží nějak zamaskovat zmatek, který cítí. Vadí mu, že už je rána ošetřená. Vadí mu, že už se ho doktor nebude dotýkat. Co se to s ním sakra děje?!

„Víte, je docela možné, že se ta rána nebude chtít hojit, to se u vás stává často." povídá doktor dál, aniž by si všímal Sherlockových dilemat. „Pokud začne bolet, pálit, stehy začnou vypadávat nebo rána změní barvu, okamžitě přijďte sem. Nebo za svým lékařem. Jinak přijďte na kontrolu za týden. Pokud se budou stehy hojit dobře, rovnou vám je vytáhnu. Pokud ne, tak je necháme ještě chvíli být."

„Dobře." přikývne Sherlock na souhlas.


	3. Chapter 3

Byl v té místnosti zavřený asi tři dny, když se konečně začalo něco dít.

John dostal rozkaz se pořádně umýt a dostal i čisté oblečení – pravda, jen košili, kalhoty a spodní prádlo, ale všechno vypadalo jako velice kvalitní materiál. Poslechl je. Kdyby ne, umyli a oblékli by ho oni.

Sotva je hotový, dveře je znovu otevřou a dovnitř vejde Mycroft Holmes.

„Pane, Watsone, nadešel váš velký večer." řekne Holmes s ledovým klidem. „Dovolte proto, abych vás seznámil s protokolem."

„Protokolem? Copak jdu ke královně?" zvedne John udiveně obočí.

„Pane Watsone, čeká vás setkání se spoustou významných osob, i když jen krátké."

John trochu zbledne.

„Copak- copak mě zabije před všemi?"

„Snad nemáte trému?" ušklíbne se Mycroft, ale hned zvážní. „Nebojte se. To vše proběhne později a v soukromí. Vy jste dar k plnoletosti, a proto budete chvíli, řekněme, vystaven spolu s ostatními dary. Abyste se nechoval nevhodně, budete mít roubík a svázané ruce. A taky pytel přes hlavu. Nohy budete mít volné, ale nezkoušejte utéct. Krom toho, že po vašem boku bude hlídač, a že je celý dům obklíčený, bývá s tím spojena i spousta nepříjemností jako rozházené stoly a uražení hosté."

„S pytlem na hlavě bych stejně neviděl, kam běžím." mračí se John. „Proč ho vůbec musím mít?"

„Aby si vás oslavenec mohl rozbalit." pokrčí Mycroft rameny. „Až se tak stane, sluhové vás spolus ostatními dary přemístí do oslavencova pokoje, kde vyčkáte jeho příchodu."

John se ještě víc zamračí a založí si ruce na prsou.

„Nemusím vám snad připomínat, že i pokoj a celé okolí jsou hlídané."

„Jistě." nakrčí John nespokojeně nos.

- - o - -

„Sherlocku." osloví Mycroft svého bratra.

„Co zas chceš?" zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně. „Chovám se přece slušně a podle etikety. Nebo jsem snad někoho urazil?"

„Nebuď tak vztahovačný, Sherlocku. Hosté se baví a vše je v pořádku." řekne Mycroft klidně a chytne bratra za loket. „Nastal čas, aby sis rozbalil dárek."

Sherlock má i nadále ve tváři ledový výraz, ale jeho oči se trochu rozzáří. Konečně. Konečně se zbaví toho odporného pocitu v krku a hrudi.

Hosté už se pomalu vydali do menší místnosti, kam služebnictvo po celý večer přinášelo dary od hostů a rodiny. Nyní mezi spoustou zabalených předmětů sedí v tureckém sedu i nějaký mladý muž. Oblečený je do bílé košile a černých kalhot, ruce svázané za zády, bosé nohy a na hlavě černý pytel, který mu sice umožňuje dýchat, ale nedovolí mu vidět nic ze evého okolí.

„Vypadá mladý a silný. Museli si dát záležet, než ho vybrali. Mohlo by to být o to zajímavější, jestli se bude bránit. Vypadá totiž, že má sílu. Zajímalo by mě, jak dlouho ho hledali." hodnotí hosté muže zvoleného za prvotinu.

„Jistě oceníš, koho ti rodina vybrala." řekne Mycroft tiše bratrovi. „Pro Holmese jen to nejlepší."

Sherlock přeletí pohledem z Mycrofta na svého otce. Výrazy ani jednoho z nich se mu vůbec nelíbí. Jsou až příliš dychtivé a potěšené.

„Dámy a pánové, nechte oslavence projít!" zavolá Mycroft na hosty okolo stolu s narozeninovými dary. „Je jen tvůj." pokyne Mycroft bratrovi ke stolu.

Sherlock se lehce zamračí, když kráčí uličkou z hostů k sedícímu muži. Je na něm něco povědomého. Skoro až děsivě povědomého. Sherlock se zastaví před mužem na zemi a ten zvedne hlavu, jako by mohl vidět na toho, kdo stojí před ním. Sherlock pevněji sevře rty, když si dřepne před muže a začne mu sundávat pytel z hlavy.

Bože, ať to není on. Ať to není tak, jak to vypadá.

Stáhne muži pytel z hlavy a okamžitě ho pozná.

John trochu překvapeně zamrká do náhlého světla, ale pak zaostří a podívá se přímo na Sherlocka.

Upír není schopný se pohnout, jen hledí do Johnových očí, ve kterých se rychle vystřídá překvapení, pochopení a lítost. John chce něco říct, ale roubík mu to nedovolí.

„Tak co na něj říkáš?" ozve se nad Sherlockovým ramenem otcův hlas.

„Dali jste si opravdu záležet." řekne Sherlock ledově a postaví se. Černý pytel pořád drří v ruce sevřené v pěst.

„Samozřejmě. Pro Holmese jen to nejlepší." přikývne muž na souhlas, ale pohled stále upírá do Sherlockových očí.

„Vypadá opravdu roztomile." ozve se za dvěma upíry ženský hlas. „Škoda, že jsem o něm nevěděla dřív. Je to sice jen člověk, ale vypadá, že by stál za hřích."

„Irene, to už zní skoro neslušně." řekne lord Holmes s drobným úsměvem.

„Omlouvám se." mrkne Irene a zmizí.

Mezitím chodí i další hosté, aby vyjádřili svůj názor na vybranou prvotinu. Všichni chválí výběr i fyzickou zdatnost mladého muže.

Sherlock jen bez hnutí stojí vedle otce a s kamenným výrazem přijímá gratulace a chválu. Na Johna se ani nepodívá, dokud z místnosti neodejdou všichni upíři a nezůstane jen on, jeho otec, John a strážný.

„Takhle mě chcete potrestat?" zeptá se Sherlock tichým nenávistným hlasem a obrátí se čelem k otci.

„Takhle chceme napravit tvou chybu." řekne lord Holmes klidně. „A teď se pojď připojit k hostům. Měl bys s nimi ještě chvíli pobýt, než se půjdeš napít."

Sherlock vztekle přivře oči, ale nic neříká. Jen pevněji sevře rty a vrátí se do sálu.


	4. Chapter 4

„Rána se hojí skvěle." pousměje se Watson, když překontroluje sešitou ruku. „Můžeme vyndat stehy." dodá a jde si nachystat nástroje.

Sherlock jen přikývne a dál skoro bez mrknutí sleduje doktora z pohotovosti. Vypadá úplně obyčejně. Je úplně obyčejný. Tak proč mu příjde tak atraktivní?

Watson se otočí a jeho úsměv se ještě o trochu rozšíří, když si všimne, že ho upír pozoruje.

„Našel jste něco zajímavého?" zeptá se doktor zvědavě a přinese si tác k Sherlockovi.

„Velice zajímavého." řekne Sherlock tiše.

Doktorovi lehce zrudnou uši, ale dál se tváří klidně.

„Ruku položte sem a zkuste se nehýbat. Nerad bych vás střihnul." řekne Watson a vezme do ruk pinzetu a nůžky.

Sherlock pozorně sleduje, jak doktor pinzetou chytne tmavou nit, opatrně s ní potáhne a pak ji přestřihne, vytáhne z ruky a vyhodí do připravené misky. Doktor zručně pokračuje dál, takže během pár minut jsou stehy venku.

„Teď už by měla být ruka v naprostém pořádku." řekne doktor, když jizvu naposledy přetře dezinfekcí.

Sherlock se nespokojeně zamračí. Pokud už je ruka v pořádku, znamená to, že už nemá důvod za doktorem chodit. Počkat, co to sakra dělá? Rodina by ho umlátila jen za to, na co teď myslí. Měl by toho nechat. Měl by se uklidnit a odejít.

„Jste v pořádku?" zeptá se Watson ustaraně.

Sherlock překvapeně zamrká. Nevšiml si, že doktor stojí takhle blízko. Sherlock sedí na lehátku, takže má hlavu stejně vysoko jako Watson. Bože, Watson a ty jeho rty.

Doktor mu položí ruku na čelo, jako by zkoušel, jestli má teplotu.

Sherlock na moment zavře oči, ale pak hmátne před sebe, chytne doktora za bílý plášť a přitáhne si ho blíž. Než stačí doktor jakkoliv zareagovat, Sherlock ho políbí.

Watson nejdřív vytřeští oči překvapením, ale pak je zavře. Pootevře pusu, aby dovnitř pustil Sherlockův jazyk, který se tam dobýval. Ruka na Sherlockově čele zajede do jeho vlasů a doktor druhou položí na jeho rameno.

Chvíli se jen se zavřenýma očima líbají, ale pak Watsonova dlaň sjede z ramene na hruď a doktor se s její pomocí od upíra odtáhne.

„Jste můj pacient." zamumle Watson tiše a otevře oči. „A navíc nemyslím, že by tohle vaše rodina schválila."

„Už nejsem pacient. A oni se o tom nemusí dovědět." řekne Sherlock s jistotou v hlase a chce si doktora opět přitáhnout blíž, ale jeho ruka mu v tom brání. „Vadí vím to?" zamračí se Sherlock nespokojeně.

„To ani v nejmenším." vyhrkne Watson rychle a trochu zrudne. „Tohle jen není nejvhodnější doba. Jsem v práci a venku čeká spousta dalších pacientů."

„Jistě." řekne Sherlock s lehce podmračeným výrazem a postaví se.

Doktor na něj trochu tázavě hledí, ale pak udělá krok stranou a nechá Sherlocka odejít.

Upír se tváří velice nespokojeně a rozhodně, když odchází z nemocnice.


	5. Chapter 5

Upír, který má Johna střežit, mu přikáže, ať se postaví a svůj rozkaz zdůrazní lehkým nakopnutím do nohy. S rukama svázanýma za zády se vstává špatně, ale nakonec to John zvládne. Strážný ho chytne za paži a táhne Johna pryč z místnosti s dary.

Doktor ani nevnímá, že ho vedou úplně jinými chodbami s bohatší výzdobou než předtím. Myšlenkami je pořád u Sherlocka.

Věděl, že je Sherlock z hlediska upírů ještě neplnoletý, ale nikdy by ho nenapadlo- Pro boha, on je Sherlockova prvotina! A on si naivně myslel, že ho předhodí jen tak nějakému upírovi, který zrovna pocítil žízeň. Ne, vybrali ho, protože se jedná o Sherlocka. Jak řekl lord Holmes – Sherlock zabije Johna a napraví tak svou chybu. Jak lépe ukončit upírův románek s člověkem?

Z hořkých myšlenek Johna vytrhne škubnutí za paži. Strážný ho zastavil u jedněch bohatě vyřezávaných dveří ze skoro černého dřeva. Strážný odemkne a zavede Johna dovnitř.

Je to příjemně vypadající pokoj, vybavením připomínající obývací pokoj, i když v těchto rodinách se říká spíš salón než obývák. Před krbem s plápolajícím ohněm stojí dvě pohodlně vypadající křesla potažená tmavě modrou látkou. Podél jedné stěny stojí skoro plná knihovna, vedle ní je velké okno napůl zatažené těžkými závěsy. Další dveře vedoucí do sousedících pokojů. Zbývající nábytek je malý stolek postavený vedle jednoho z křesel a větší stůl obklopený několika židlemi. Netřeba dlouhých úvah, že se jedná o Sherlockovi pokoje.

Strážný odtáhne Johna ke krbu a v podstatě ho srazí na zem.

John zůstane napůl sedět, napůl ležet tam, kde spadl a opřený o jeden loket sleduje služebnictvo, které přináší další dary a skládá je na stůl a na židle kolem něj.

Když přinesou vše a sluhové zmizí, skloní se strážný k Johnovi a nožem, který po celou dobu nosí za pasem, přeřízne provazy, které poutaly Johnovi ruce. John jen s úlevou zaskučí a natáhne ruce před sebe. Strážný beze slova odejde a pečlivě za sebou zamkne.

John si promne a protáhne odřená zápěstí a s námahou rozváže šátek, který má jako roubík. Nikdy by ho nenapadlo, jak nepohodlný takový roubík může být. Člověk s ním nemůže pořádně dýchat ani polykat a látka se bolestivě zařezává do tváří.

John si koncem rukávu utře mokrou tvář a chvíli jen hýbe pusou a čelistí, jako by se chtěl ujistit, že oboje ještě funguje. Nakonec toho nechá a postaví se.

Obhlídka Sherlockových pokojů je rychlé – krom této místnosti je tu ještě ložnice a koupelna. V každém pokoji je pečlivě zavřené okno, kterým jde vidět spousta ozbrojených strážných.

Tudy cesta ven nevede.

- - o - -

„Když se upíra zmocní žízeň a není ukojena, stráví onoho upíra a změní ho na stvůru. Tento proces může trvat až několik týdnů. Výjimku tvoří ti upíři, kteří pocítí žízeň poprvé. Po několik dní se u nich projevují příznaky počínající žízně, což trvá asi týden. Pak se u nich během jednoho dne projeví žízeň plnou silou a není-li ten samý den ukojena, upír se opět promění. Tehdy dochází k obřadu dospělosti, k zabití prvotiny. Ale to je jiné téma. Dnes probíráme přeměněné upíry, jejichž vznik jsem vám právě v krátkosti popsal." Nakřáplý hlas profesora Turnera zní Johnovou hlavou, jako by přednáška právě skončila a přitom to jsou celé roky.

John sedí na zemi u krbu, zády se opírá o bok křesla, předloktí křížem položená na pokrčených kolenou.

U Sherlocka se probudila žízeň a on je jeho prvotina.

Sherlock mu kdysi řekl, že je jeho bratr mistr manipulací, ale tohle je opravdu úžasné. Jak lépe potrestat upíra z váženého rodu, který spí s obyčejným člověkem, než onoho upíra donutit, aby svého milence zabil? A první probuzení žízně je přímo ideální příležitost. Sherlock musí okamžitě dostat krev nebo se z něho stane vraždící stvůra. A jediný zdroj je John. Mycroft Holmes se určitě postará o to, aby se Sherlock ani nepřiblížil k jiným lidem nebo k transfuzi.

Kdyby John zkusil upéct, zabijí ho upíři na stráži.

Kdyby se Sherlock dokázal ovládnout a nepokousat ho, změní se a zabije Johna potom. A ostatní upíři pak zabijí jeho. Tahle proměna je nezvratná.

Pravda, mohli by se se Sherlockem zabít navzájem, ale na tyhle romantické klišé John nikdy moc nevěřil.

Když se John nechá pokousat, Sherlock ho vysaje do sucha. John umře, Sherlock přežije. Pravděpodobnost, že by se Sherlock napil jen trochu a nechal ho přežít je minimální. Ale stalo se na světě už víc zázraků, třeba se stane další.

John se opře čelem o předloktí a dlouze vydechne. Jediná jeho naděje je v tom, že nechá Sherlocka, ať ho zkusí zabít a bude doufat, že se mu to nepodaří. To není moc utěšující.


	6. Chapter 6

_Nikdy poznámku autora nedělá, jenom když píšu kapitolu, která se spíš hodí do kategorie MA, tak to berte na vědomí, když to čtete, jo?_

* * *

Když John přijde večer domů, je velice unavený a trochu i zmatený. Zavře za sebou dveře bytu a na chvíli se o ně opře s pohledem upřeným do stropu a s myšlenkami u upíra s pořezanou rukou.

„Ale byl nádherný." zamumle John a přejede si palcem po rtech. Mladý, hezký, záhadný a líbat uměl úžasně.

John si jen povzdechne a zavrtí hlavou. Měl by přestat snít a radši by se měl najíst a vykoupat.

John si pověsí bundu na věšák a zkopne z noh tenisky, než se vydá do kuchyně. Nakoukne do lednice, ve které ovšem není nic, co by vypadalo poživatelně.

„Zapomněl jsem nakoupit." zaskučí John a lednici zase zavře.

Takže nejdřív sprcha a pak ven na večeři. Angelo by mohl mít otevřeno. Angelo má vždycky otevřeno.

John si přetáhne přes hlavu triko a prsty si prohrábne vlasy, než vyrazí směr koupelna. Ovšem cestou přes obývák se zarazí. Někdo tam sedí v křesle.

„Kdo sakra jste?" řekne John výhružným tónem, než po paměti sáhne po vypínači a rozsvítí.

„Vy?" vydechne překvapeně, když pozná bezejmeného upíra, kterého ošetřoval. „Co tady děláte?"

„Říkal jste, že v ordinaci není vhodná doba." řekne upír a postaví se.

„Přišel jsem zjistit, jestli jste to myslel vážně nebo jste se mě chtěl jenom zbavit."

„Myslel jsem to vážně. Na tyhle věci není na pohotovosti čas." řekne John s pohledem upřeným do upírových bledých očí.

„A teď už čas máte?" zeptá se upír a přejde blíž k Johnovi.

„Až do rána." odpoví mu John tiše, než chytne upíra za tváře, postaví se na špičky a políbí ho.

Vysoký muž ho obejme kolem pasu a přitiskne ho k sobě. Jejich ústa se k sobě tisknou, jako by je snad chtěli spojit dohromady. Oddělují se od sebe jen na krátké okamžiky, kdy se oba krátce nadechnou a líbají se dál, zatímco rukama přejíždí po těle toho druhého.

„Chtěl jsem jít do sprchy." zamumle John trochu zadýchaně, zatímco se snaží upíra políbit na tvář a na čelist.

„Máš příšerně malou sprchu." zamumle upír tiše do Johnova ucha. „Budeme se mačkat."

„Bože." hlesne John a trochu se zakloní, aby upírovi viděl do obličeje. „Do háje, chlape, jak se jmenuješ?" zeptá se a lehce se zamračí.

„Sherlock." zamumle upír.

„Já jsem John." pousměje se doktor.

- - o - -

Sprcha je opravdu malá. Pro Johna obvykle dostačující, ale když se k němu pod proud teplé vody přidá i Sherlock, mají mezi sebou sotva na dlaň místa. Ovšem ne, že by jim to vadilo.

Přejíždějí rukama po mokrém těle toho druhého a líbají se i navzdor proudům vody, které se jim valí přes hlavy, ramena a břicha.

John se krátce odtáhne, vypne vodu a sundá z drátěné rohové police sprchový gel. Vymáčkne si z lahve do dlaně štědrou dávku mýdla, než mu lahev sebere Sherlock a napodobí ho, načež plastovou lahev pustí na zem. Navzájem se začnou mydlit. Dlaně kloužou, roztírají gel všude, kam dosáhnou a postupně klesají od ramen a hrudi níž.

Sherlockovi ruce jsou první, které sáhnou do rozkroku toho druhého. John dlouze chvějivě vydechne a na moment zavře oči, než i jeho ruce klesnou níž. Oba jsou tvrdí a trčí kolmo proti břichu.

Sherlock přitiskne Johna zády ke stěně a políbí ho.

Jednou rukou se navzájem objímají kolem krku a ramen a druhou přejíždějí po penisu toho druhého.

„Bože." vydechne John, když Sherlock začne přejíždět dlaní po jeho žaludu.

„Nejsem bůh." řekne Sherlock tiše s drobným úsměvem.

„Teď o tom dost pochybuju." hlesne John, než Sherlocka znovu políbí. Jeho stisk na Sherlockovi trochu zesílí, takže mu při každém pohybu ke kořeni lehce stáhne předkožku.

„Johne!" vyrazí ze sebe a pevněji se chtne za Johnovo rameno, jako by se s bídou držel na nohách a John byl to jediné, co mu brání v pádu.

Pohyby jejich rukou se zrychlí a stávají se nepravidelnými. Jejich dech přejde v tiché sténání.

„Ty- bože- cítím tě-" povídá John přerývavě, neschopný dát dohromady celou větu.

O okamžik později zpod Johnovi ruky vystříkne semeno doprovázené hlubokým zasténáním a zacáká mu bok. Sherlock pevněji stiskne Johnův penis a prudce přirazí rukou, čímž z Johna vyloudí dlouhé spokojené zasténání, když i on vyvrcholí. Oba stojí ve sprše, zadýchaní, namydlení a spokojení.

John je přimáčknutý mezi Sherlockovým tělem a studenou stěnou. Když se mu trochu zklidní dech, natáhne ruku a zase pustí vodu.

Sprcha nejdřív prskne, než se z ní začne valit voda, která z nich pomalu smývá pěnu.

Sherlock se narovná a oběma rukama chytne Johna za tváře. John ho lehce drží prsty za boky, hlavu zvednutou vzhůru. Na chvíli se k sobě přiblíží, jako by se chtěli políbit, ale neudělají to. Jen hledí jeden na druhého, jako by si chtěli zapamatovat každý rys tváře, kterou mají před sebou.

„Tohle děláš s pacienty často?" zeptá se Sherlock s pobaveným úsměvem.

„Jen s jedním. A to už vlastně není můj pacient." vrátí mu John úsměv. Udělá krok vpřed a zatlačením donutí Sherlocka trochu ustoupit, takže i na něj teče voda.

Sherlock se skloní a políbí ho.

„Vidět tohle tvoje rodina, na místě mě zastřelí." prohodí john, než Sherlocka pevněji obejme.

„Zastřelili by nás oba." namítne Sherlock. „Holmesové jsou velice dbalí cti a její pošpinění tvrdě trestají."

„To mě moc neuklidnilo." ušklíbne se John.

„Neboj." pohladí ho Sherlock po tváři. „Nikdo neví, že jsem tady."


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock v doprovodu Mycrofta vejde do svého pokoje.

„Přeji ti pěknou noc." ušklíbne se Mycroft a zavře za sebou dveře. V pokoji je naprosté ticho, takže jde slyšet i tiché zamykání.

Sherlock se trochu podezíravě rozhlédne po tmavém pokoji a rozsvítí, čímž probudí Johna, který v sedě podřimoval na zemi u krbu.

John se postaví a otočí se čelem k Sherlockovi.

Chvíli na sebe mlčky hledí, než se Sherlock rozejde vpřed, ovšem v půli cesty ke krbu se zarazí a skoro zahambeně uhne pohledem.

John si jen povzdechne. Obejde si křeslo a přejde k Sherlockovi.

„Johne." hlesne Sherlock částečně lítostivě, částečně vystrašeně.

„Gratuluji, tvůj bratr je genius." ušklíbne se John. „Nechat tě, ať mě zabiješ jako prvotinu, to bych já nevymyslel."

„Johne." přeruší ho Sherlock a pevně ho chytne za tváře. „Já to nevěděl. Já- Promiň mi to. Myslel jsem, že jsem opatrný, že o tobě nikdo neví. Nevěděl jsem, že-" Sherlock se odmlčí a zavře oči.

„Nechci to udělat."

John mu položí dlaně na hruď a smutně se pousměje.

„Stejně nemáš na výběr, ne?" zeptá se John tiše.

„Nemluv o tom." řekne Sherlock prosebně.

„Když to neuděláš, zničí tě to a zabiješ mě pak. Jinou volbu nemáš a já nemám kudy utéct, takže-"

„Nemluv o tom!" křikne Sherlock naštvaně. Pustí Johna a odstoupí od něj. Chvíli na sebe hledí, ale pak se Sherlock otočí a vydá se ke křeslu.

„Sherlocku, poznám, když máte žízeň a ty-"

„Johne!" přeruší ho Sherlock. „Nech toho. Nemluv o tom, prosím."

John si jen povzdechne. Normálně racionální Sherlock teď odmítá mluvit o faktech, jako by snad popíráním problému, problém zmizel.

John na něj chvíli hledí, jak se hrbí v křesle s tváří zabořenou v dlaních, ale pak se rozejde k němu. Dojde až ke křeslu a klekne si před něj.

„Sherlocku-" začne, ale upír ho nenechá mluvit.

„Já vím! Já vím, co se děje a co oni chtějí, ale já o tom nechci mluvit, rozumíš? Nechci o tom mluvit, ani na to myslet, ani to udělat. Nechci!" huláká Sherlock.

„Já vím." řekne John chlácholivě a chytne Sherlocka za ruce.

„Tak toho nech. Nepřipomínej mi to. Nemluv o tom. Nemluv vůbec." řekne Sherlock rozkazovačně, ale tváří se prosebně.

„Dobrá." přikývne John na souhlas, zatímco pozoruje Sherlockův obličej. Zná příznaky žíznivých upírů a Sherlock je má všechny. Kdyby byli na pohotovosti, okamžitě by ho zavřel na volný pokoj a přinesl by mu pár lahví s krví. Jenže nejsou v nemocnici.

John opatrně pohladí Sherlocka po tváři, načež si ho přitáhne blíž a políbí ho. Sherlock se chvíli nechá, ale pak položí ruce Johnovi na ramena a lehce ho odstrčí.

„Co to děláš?" zeptá se Sherlock tiše.

„Líbám tě." odpoví John prostě.

„To bys neměl. Je to nebezpečné." zamumle Sherlock.

„To bylo vždycky." pokrčí John rameny a volnou rukou přejíždí po Sherlockově stehně. „Teď se aspoň nemusíme zdržovat s utajováním. Stejně už o nás tvoje rodina ví. A jestli poslouchají za dveřmi, tak ať si to užijou." John si Sherlocka opět přitáhne blíž a políbí ho.

„Mohl bych tě-" začne Sherlock s varovným tónem, ale John ho umlčí dalším polibkem.

„Ztichni. Nechceš o tom mluvit, tak mlč." řekne John a postaví se. Chvíli hledí na Sherlocka, který k němu vzhlíží, ale pak se pousměje a vyleze na křeslo k Sherlockovi. Klečí nad upírem s koleny u jeho boků a holeněmi položenými vedle jeho stehen.

Sherlock přejede rukama po Johnových stehnech a zadku a donutí ho, aby si sedl na jeho kolena.

„Tohle je nezodpovědné." povídá Sherlock mezi polibky.

„Zklapni." zarazí ho John.

A Sherlock poslechne. Má příliš práce s líbáním a s rozepínáním Johnovi košile, aby mluvil.

John chvíli jen drží Sherlocka za hlavu s prsty zabořenými do jeho vlasů, ale pak začne upíra vysvlékat. Sundat Sherlockovi v natolik omezením prostoru sako je velice pracné, ale nakonec se to Johnovi podaří i bez toho, aby se museli přestat líbat. S košilí je to trochu horší, ale nakonec i ona skončí na zemi.

„Občas vypadáš jako reklama na hladomor." ušklíbne se John, když špičkami prstů přejede po Sherlockových žebrech.

„To se o tobě rozhodně říct nedá." políbí ho Sherlock. John sportuje jen málo, ale vedle Sherlocka vypadá jako kulturista.

Sherlock Johna obejme kolem pasu a znovu ho políbí. Jemnými polibky přejde ze rtů na čelist a k uchu. John jen sedí se zavřenýma očima a prsty v Sherlockových vlasech a užívá si příjemné pocity.

Sherlock pokračuje dál až k pulzujícímu bodu na Johnově krku. John na moment ztrne, ale uklidní se dřív, než se upírovy rty posunou níž. Ovšem i tak si toho Sherlock všimnul.

Sherlock si dlouze povzdechne a opře se čelem o Johnovo rameno.

„Bojíš se mě." obviní Johna.

„Trochu." přizná se John. „Tohle není bez rizika."

„Tak toho nech! Jdi ode mě!" zakřičí Sherlock.

„Sherlocku, přestaň! Kdybych se tak strašně bál, snažím se utéct a nesedím ti na klíně. Vzpamatuj se. Chováš se jak ženská v přechodu." povídá John a rukama drží Sherlocka za tváře.

Sherlock na něj chvíli hledí, v očích skoro zoufalství.

John ho chvíli pozoruje, než ho znovu krátce políbí. Vidí, v jakém stavu Sherlock je. Jako doktor viděl spoustu žíznivých upírů a je mu jasné, že Sherlock musí použít veškeré svoje sebeovládání, aby ho nepokousal.

John pohladí Sherlocka po tváři a očima přejíždí po jeho obličeji. Připadá si, jako by se s ním loučil. John Sherlocka znovu políbí, než ho pevně obejme kolem krku s tváří opřenou o tu Sherlockovu.

„Miluju tě, víš to?" zašeptá John. „Nikdy jsem ti to neřekl, ale je to tak."

„Johne." řekne Sherlock ohromeně. Trochu se zakloní, aby se mohl Johnovi podívat do tváře.

Znovu se políbí, ale tentokrát to není jen krátký polibek. Tentokrát to jsou skoro hrubé polibky, kdy k sobě tisknou rty, zuby třou o sebe a jazyky bojují o nadvládu nad tím druhým. John se na chvíli odtáhne, aby se mohl nadechnout, ale pro Sherlocka je to zbytečné zdržování. Dalšími polibky zakončenými lehkým kousnutím pokračuje po Johnově čelisti až k jeho krku.

John překvapeně vytřeští oči, když ucítí náhlou ostrou bolest. Pevněji Sherlocka obejme kolem krku a snaží se dýchat. Nechá upíra, ať pije jeho krev, ale musí si dát pozor. Nesmí omdlít. Musí ho zastavit, kdyby to bylo moc.

Sherlock se zavřenýma očima zaboří zuby do krku. Najednou má pusu plnou krve. Horké skvělé krve. Konečně. Konečně zastaví tu žízeň a bolest. Bože, ani netušil, jak moc krev potřebuje, dokud ji neochutnal. Je to jako droga. Jenom to zkusil, ale potřebuje víc. Musí mít víc.

„Sherlocku. To už stačí, slyšíš? Sherlocku." zamumle John unaveným hlasem. Cítí se tak vyčerpaný a to Sherlock pije jen chvíli. Chce se od něj odtáhnout, ale nemá sílu. A Sherlock ho drží příliš pevně.

„Sherlocku." zašeptá John prosebně.

Sherlock polkne další hlt krve. Někdo na něj mluví, ale co je mu po tom. Teď ho nikdo nezajímá, jen krev. Johnova krev.

Sherlock najednou celý ztrne a vyděšeně vytřeští oči.

„Bože!" vyjekne Sherlock a zakloní se dozadu tak prudce, že málem převrátí křeslo.

Muž na jeho klíně se bezvládně kýve v jeho náruči a nejeví známky života.

„Johne!" vykřikne Sherlock vyděšeně. Nasliní si prst a rychle zastaví krvácení.

„Johne! No tak, Johne! Probuď se! Prosím, musíš se probudit!" volá Sherlock nahlas. Třese s bezvědomým tělem, pleská ho po tváři, ale bez efektu.

„Proboha." zaskučí Sherlock a pevně Johna obejme. Doktorovi bije srdce, ale tak slabě. Děsivě slabě.

„Promiň mi to, prosím, Johne." zašeptá mu Sherlock do ucha. Co to udělal? Co to pro boha udělal? Pokousal Johna, skoro ho zabil! Možná úplně.

„Johne, prosím."


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock úplně nahý s pravou nohou pokrčenou leží natažený na Johnově posteli s levačkou pod hlavou místo polštáře a druhou rukou nataženou podél těla. Prsty zlehka přejíždí po Johnově holeni. John, stejně nahý jako upír, sedí v tureckém sedu vedle něj, jednu ruku omotanou kolem Sherlockovi nohy, druhou volně hozenou v klíně.

„Nad čím přemýšlíš?" zeptá se Sherlock tiše.

„Nad tebou." pousměje se John a špičkami prstů přejede po Sherlockově stehně vzhůru ke koleni. „Přemýšlím, kolika let se asi tak můžeš dožit. Z hlediska obyčejných lidí jako já jsi skoro nesmrtelný."

„Upíři nejsou nesmrtelní." zvedne Sherlock udiveně obočí.

„Já vím, že ne." pokračuje John. „Vím, že stárnete, a že můžete zemřít na zranění, ale o to mi nejde."

„A o co ti jde?" zeptá se Sherlock.

„Zajímalo by mě, když žiješ tak strašně dlouho, jestli ti budu stát za to, aby sis mě pamatoval." řekne John klidně.

Sherlock na něj chvíli překvapeně hledí, ale pak se posadí. John se narovná a zvědavě na něj hledí. Sherlock chytne Johna za obě tváře a upřeně se mu zadívá do očí.

„Na tebe nikdy nezapomenu. I kdyby uběhlo tisíc let a všichni mi tě zakazovali, nikdy na tebe nezapomenu."

John se musí pousmát Sherlockovu zápalu. I když je upírův obličej vážný jako vždy, jeho oči doslova hoří upřímností a přesvědčením. A citem. John se nakloní trochu vpřed a krátce Sherlocka políbí na rty.

„Přál bych si, abys byl upír." řekne Sherlock tiše a opře se čelem o to Johnovo. „Nevadí mi, že jsi člověk, jen- Chtěl bych, abys tady za těch tisíc let byl taky. Chtěl bych s tebou být na věky."

„S tím ti bohužel nepomůžu." pousměje se John. „Ale zní to jako skvělá verze budoucnosti. I když nereálná."

„Jako upír ses bohužel nenarodil, ale ještě pořád si z tebe můžu udělat poloupíra." spekuluje Sherlock. Krátce Johna políbí, zatímco mu dlaní přejede dolů po hrudi a břichu až k jeho boku.

„To bych byl tvůj podřízený, ne?" zeptá se John a hřbetem ruky sjede po zadní straně Sherlockova stehna až k jeho zadku.

„Musel bys poslouchat toho, kdo tě proměnil." souhlasí Sherlock a navzdory tomu, co provádí Johnova ruka mezi jeho nohama, se mu daří udržet vážnou tvář. „Ale na druhou stranu bys žil mnohem déle a byla by o trochu menší šance, že nám dvěma otec utrhne hlavu za to, že spolu spíme."

„A jak ta proměna na poloupíra probíhá?" zajímá se John.

„Nevím." pokrčí Sherlock rameny. „Ještě nejsem plnohodnotný upír a nikdo jiný krom upíra člověka proměnit nedokáže, takže jsem se o to nikdy nezajímal."

„Většina poloupírů, které jsem ošetřoval, dělala jen špinavou práci." povídá John. Mluví klidně, ale oči mu září škodolibou radostí, když vidí, jak Sherlock bojuje se svým sebeovládáním.

Sherlock se musí kousnout do rtu, aby se trochu vzpamatoval, než promluví.

„Většina upírů má poloupíry za poskoky. Dělají služebnictvo." povídá Sherlock s přivřenýma očima. „Bože, Johne." zasténá Sherlock, když Johnova ruka zajede dál, než předtím a špičkami prstů dorazí až k anu.

„Copak?" řekne John neviným výrazem ve tváři. Volnou rukou zatlačí Sherlocka do hrudi, aby ho donutil lehnout na záda, ale sám zůstane sedět.

„Musím si z tebe udělat poloupíra, nepřežil bych bez tebe." řekne Sherlock roztouženě. „Jakmile mi to jednou odsouhlasíš, udělám to."

„Na to potřebuješ můj souhlas?" diví se John a zvědavě pozoruje upíra vedle sebe.

„Jo, myslím, že- Johne, do háje!" zaskučí Sherlock netrpělivě.

John se jen pousměje a bez ohledu na Sherlockův názor nebo prosebný výraz pokračuje v hlazení a dráždění.

„Myslíš, že co?" zeptá se John zvědavě a znovu zajede prsty k upírovu zadku.

„Myslím, že tě uškrtím, jestli mě okamžitě- Oh!" vyjekne Sherlock a naštvanou větu nedokončí. Celý se prohne, když John zajede jedním prstem dovnitř.

„Jestli tě okamžitě co? Nedokončil jsi větu." popichuje John se škodolibým úsměvem.

„Já tě nenávidím." vydechne Sherlock se spokojeným úsměvem.

„Takže nemám pokračovat?" provokuje John dál.

„Opovaž se!" štěkne Sherlock. Trochu se nakloní na stranu a nohu, kterou měl do teď pokrčenou, omotá kolem Johnova pasu.

John se trochu pracně zvedne ze sedu a nakloní se nad Sherlocka. Chvíli ho s mírným úsměvem pozoruje, načež se k němu skloní a políbí ho.

„Chtěl bych s tebou být navždy." řekne John tiše. Přesune váhu na jeden loket a znovu Sherlocka políbí, zatímco volnou rukou opět zajede mezi jeho nohy.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock odnesl Johna do své postele a zbytek noci a následující ráno strávil po jeho boku. Odmítal se od něj hnout a odmítal kohokoliv pustit do místnosti. Jedno z čího rozkazu bylo služebnictvo vysláno, Sherlock je všechny výhružkami zahnal pryč.

Nechce, aby někdo zjistil, že John žije. I když je na pochybách, jak dlouho ještě. John je neuvěřitelně bledý, dýchá jen slabě a absolutně nejeví známky života.

„Johne, prosím tě, probuď se." zamumle Sherlock zoufale asi po tisíce.

„Mrtví se neprobouzejí, Sherlocku." ozve se od dveří Mycroftům klidný hlas.

Sherlock okamžitě stojí čelem k bratrovi, ve tváři vzteklý výraz.

„Vypadni!" zařve. „Nech nás být a vypadni! Všichni nás nechte být!"

„To vážně takhle vyvádíš kvůli jednomu mrtvému člověku?" zeptá se Mycroft skoro nevěřícně.

„Ještě není mrtvý." zasyčí Sherlock nenávistně.

„Cože?" zarazí se Mycroft nevěřícně. Poprvé jeho chladný výraz nahradí opravdové překvapení. Nebo spíše šok.

„Vždyť jsi pil, tak jak-"

„Nezabil jsem ho. A ty ho taky nezabiješ." řekne Sherlock varovně.

„On je tvá prvotina. Musíš ho zabít!" řekne Mycroft přísně.

„Z prvotiny se musím jen napít. Zabití je vedlejší efekt." odsekne Sherlock.

„Otec z toho nebude mít raodst." řekne Mycroft varovně a přivře oči.

„Sami jste mi ho dali jako dar. Můžu si s ním dělat, co chci." připomene mu Sherlock a dál stojí u postele, připravený po Mycroftovi skočit, kdyby třena jen naznačil, že chce Johnovi ublížit nebo se k němu jen přiblížit.

„Myslíš si, že jsi vyhrál?" zeptá se Mycroft chladně.

„Je můj a vy ho necháte být. Je ti to jasné?" zeptá se Sherlock výhružně.

„Jak myslíš." zamračí se Mycroft varovně a odejde.

Sehrlock si stoupne rovně a obrátí se čelem k Johnovi. Blonďatý muž dál leží v posteli, bledý a nehybný jako předtím.

„Johne, do háje, tak už se probuď, slyšíš?" řekne Sherlock tiše. „Dokud spíš, tak odsud nemůžeme pryč, tak toho nech a vstávej. Johne, prosím." Sherlock si klekne vedle postele a pevně v rukách stiskne Johnovu dlaň.


	10. Chapter 10

John má pocit, jako by se vznášel uvnitř vlastního těla. Cítí, že jsou jeho končetiny těžké a nepohyblivé, ale sám si připadá lehký jako nikdy předtím. Netuší, čím to je a je mu to jedno. Je to docela příjemné – žádné starosti, žádné problémy. Mohl by takhle zůstat navždy.

Jenom ten hlas je trochu otravný. Pořád mluví. Prosí, omlouvá se, budí ho, rozkazuje, slibuje. Pořád dokola. Jednou ho hlas dokonce držel za ruku.

Počkat.

Jak ho mohl hlas držet za ruku? Hlas je jen zvuk, nemá takovou moc, je nehmotný. A taky otravný. Pořád to samé dokola. Mohl by už konečně ztichnout, ať se může dál v klidu vznášet ve vlastním těle. Ať už ztichne.

„Drž hubu." zašeptá.


End file.
